Strange Tales Vol 1 102
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Atomic Drill | StoryTitle2 = The Treasure | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Text story | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = The Secret of the Hidden Planet! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Gene Colan | Inker3_1 = Gene Colan | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = It is discovered that a race of beings live on Venus so a mission is planned to travel there. The second in command, Dirk Morgan, wants all the credit so spends his life savings to put the commander, Paul Hastings, temporary out of action so he can take all the credit. When he gets there he finds that the aliens are in fact humans from the future and leave due to wanting there privacy, leaving Morgan to feel like a fool and wasted his life savings for nothing | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Chemist * Joe Locations: * * | StoryTitle4 = Who Needs You? | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = A four star general who has the responsibility of launching a nuclear counter attack is replaced by a robot who his bosses think is more suited for a role that requires absolute perfection. When an unidentified radar object approaches at ICBM speed, the robot concludes that it must be a Soviet first strike and prepares to launch a counter attack. The four star general suddenly remembers a satellite that was launched years ago and was scheduled for re-entry now and disconnects the robot before it can push the button. His grateful superiors reinstate him. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * General Craig Supporting Characters: * R-63 Other Characters: * Army Personnel Locations: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Prisoner of the Wizard * The recounting of the Torch's battle happened . * The fact that the audience is watching the footage as part of a newsreel at a movie theater should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. In the 1960s newsreels were still a common method of broadcasting the news before network television eventually rendered it a novelty, then obsolete. Likewise all Cold War references made in the present tense in this story should be considered topical as well. * This story states that Johnny's public identity is secret. This was a pretense that the Torch put up for himself as revealed in Johnny did this to cover his bruised ego when nobody in Glenville initially believed he was the Human Torch. The Fantastic Four publicly revealed themselves just prior to as explained in , how the Wizard couldn't know the Torch's public identity in this story seems unlikely, or at least the product of his own vain ignorance to those he deems below him. reveals that everyone knew about Johnny's "double identity" and were just humoring him. The Secret of the Hidden Planet * This story is not part of Earth-616 continuity and has yet to be identified as part of the Marvel Multiverse. Who Needs You? * This story is not part of Earth-616 continuity and has yet to be identified as part of the Marvel Multiverse. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = http://extremisreviews.com/2014/05/23/why-the-human-torchs-run-in-strange-tales-is-not-a-solo-title/ Review of the Issue at Extremisreviews.com }} Category:1962, November